Joshua
Appearance Joshua is a lanky, fair-skinned teenager with scraggly ash-blond hair and lavender-colored eyes. He wears a white button-down shirt, with a fairly exposed neck and collar. Joshua wears dark grey pants and plain white shoes with black laces. In a glimpse of his new self, Joshua can manifest shining white, ethereal wings on his back. When he fully ''use his Fulltamental Magic, he is shown in his new form (though Joshua's whole appearance cannot be entirely seen), he is much taller in this form, and glows pure white, making it hard to see whether he is wearing some type of angelic clothing or not, and his hair is slightly longer, the ends of it resting along his shoulder. Personality Joshua is extremely intelligent, boasting a refined taste in addition to vast knowledge of both the Real Ground and the Under Ground. Unfortunately, these traits are often overshadowed by his air of arrogance. He thinks and acts on his own, always keeping his intentions mysterious, and is difficult to predict. He also tends to tease when he is not sharing information. Joshua rarely gets truly worked up about anything, usually faking it even when he appears to be exerting effort. These snobby qualities always make him appear condescending and antagonistic—especially to Neku. Nevertheless, his long history with Jayson has ignited a bond of trust between the two. While much wiser and more mature than his appearance suggests, Joshua's attitude masks his deep-seated misanthropy, as he was willing to eradicate all life in Two's Arc and often passively encouraged Neku to give in to his own hatred of others to help justify that decision. Deep down, Joshua is simply lonely. Jayson reveals that Joshua had been alone most of his life without many friends. At the end of the game, Jayson notes Joshua's sadness while looking down at his friends (Neku, Teekye, Beat, and Armye) possibly because he is not able to attend the reunion. When Jayson asks about his feelings, Joshua remains silent and flees, as his History and Emotion cannot be known. In addition to his outward characteristics, Joshua is also shown to have a strong perception far beyond that of an ordinary person. He displays a deep understanding of the world around him, and is often shown explaining the workings of the universe and the worlds within. Joshua is a mysterious individual, usually shrugging off complicated questions and giving responses that provide no definitive answer. As a result, his comments often leave it up to the receiver to judge whether or not he is telling the truth. He also claims to be omniscient at least once, making it questionable sometimes whether or not Joshua is human, specially when he activates his new form when fully using the Fulltamental Magic. History (Not to be too personal, but Joshua seems to keep changing the topic when it comes to his past self) Magic and Abilities 'Fulltamental Magic: Joshua's Feather.PNG|Joshua using Angel Feather. Joshua with his pistol.jpg|Joshua using Sarene Bullet. JoshuaCharge.png|Joshua using Light Beam. *'''Angel Feather: Joshua summons a single feather and throws to the opponent, then releases a massive explosion. *'Sarene Bullet': With his equipment, the pistol, Joshua shoots a twisting shiny bullet that can pass through anything. *'Light Beam': Joshua charges himself and makes him "light"; using his hand, he summons a large beam of light which leaves the foe strucked and unable to move. Trust Magic: With Joshua partnered up Neku, both summons the Trust Magic, as the title says it all, in order to use the magic, both have to trust each other. * Randomness: Both separately summons up various objects on opponents * Oposesit: Powerful than Randomness; Joshua summons field of ice, while Neku summons legion of fire. * Last Link: By truly trusting each other, Joshua and Neku opens their link and by doing so, links the moon to the earth and crashing it, and ends total destruction to enemies. High Intelligence: Joshua has been shown to posses incredible intelligence during the Under Ground Reaper Games, such as having solved the hardest puzzle quest that have been given in Week 2, and seen to have memorized square roots of 1-5 including all periodic table, as he says it was just basic. Keen Intellect: After "scanning" everything that surrounds Joshua, he is able to sense and understand things, even it is hardly to mention what it is. Though, he prefers it to be "hidden", and more likely to "tease" if his companions doesn't get what is hidden. Mastered Durability: Joshua has been proven to be very skilled in protecting himself against any powerful strikes, as he was able to protect Neku. Though, it requires some time to wake up Joshua's senses, and during healing, everyone cannot see him nor hear. Great Magic Power: Joshua possesses a very high amount of Magic Power, as he himself created a dimension-counterpart of a very famous city, that leaves everyone wondering of he is really a human or god. Equipment Revolver: A kind of pistol that Joshua uses mostly when he is in Real Ground, despite that Magic is not known to exist, and sometime in Under Ground. Using the weapon and the Fulltamental Magic, it creates Serene Bullet spell. :: The Revolver has a huge role in Neku's life, such as used for Neku to die, and used for Neku to live, mainly all by Joshua's fault. Neku did also use the revolver once, though the weapon doesn't have any magical contents, as well as Kinshitabu used the gun with same contents as Neku has. Category:Male Character